


Meeting Even's Parents

by DeusBex



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusBex/pseuds/DeusBex
Summary: The day after the Christmas revue party, Isak meets Even's parents.





	Meeting Even's Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly not my best work, but it seems a waste to not publish something that's just sitting on my computer.

The faint humming of the tram soothed Isak's nerves somewhat. He still wasn't sure why he'd agreed to this; in what universe - however many parallels there might be - was meeting Even's parents a good idea? Before they'd even left the Kollektiv that morning, Isak's hands were already shaking, he'd changed shirts three times due to profuse sweating, and there may have been a minor meltdown when he forgot the box of chocolates that Eskild insisted he take. All in all, the morning hadn't gone well.

Somehow though, here they were, sat on the tram towards Even's family home and watching mindlessly as the sights and sounds of Oslo passed them by. Their legs were touching, leaning against each other as if the brush of a knee could convey to each other how they were feeling, but otherwise they remained apart and in silence. Neither seemed particularly happy about the situation; Even was perhaps even more nervous than Isak, which didn't help the latter's nerves at all. Why would anyone be nervous to see their own parents? Were they snooty artistic types? Maybe that's where Even got his passion for film from.

Beep! The tram's intercom signalled the approaching stop and, almost in unison, the couple sighed. Isak was the first to stand, though he waited for Even to eventually take the lead as they left the tram onto the bustling Oslo streets. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a square: houses running along the outside, a small park in the centre, and very few people. It seemed like a whole other world to central Oslo - not that that was a bad thing.

"Can we sit?" asked Even, gesturing to a bench along a small walkway heading into the park.

Isak nodded and they took a seat, leaning up against each other for the moral support they both so clearly needed. Still, Isak couldn't stop wondering what would make Even nervous. His hands trailed absent mindedly along with brunet's leg, tracing little heart shapes with his finger and breathing in the wonderful scent of his boyfriend. There was the faint smell of his deodorant, his cologne, but most importantly that distinct Even smell that just felt so right. It felt like home.

"We don't have to go in, you know? You can just tell your parents I got too drunk at the party last night."

"I don't want them thinking badly of you."

"And I don't want you to be uncomfortable," smiled Isak, bopping Even on the nose with a playful giggle. "Their opinion of me doesn't matter; yours does."

"They just... They think I'm a jerk, for how I treated Sonja, and I guess in a way I was but... I wish they'd have my side for once."

"I'm on your side - always."

"I know," smiled Even, sighing as he stood and stared awkwardly at his house. Together, they approached and with a conciliatory smile Even rang the doorbell. "Let's get this over with."

"Even," beamed Ms Næsheim. The door opened before Even's finger even left the bell, as if she had been waiting right on the other side all along. "How are you? Are you eating properly? Taking your medication? And is this your friend, Isak?"

"Boyfriend, Mum," sighed Even, taking Isak by the hand and following her into the house.

They walked through the corridor, along which the walls were lined with various family photos - birthdays, family holidays, and so on. There was a peculiar lack of recent photos though; all of them were outdated by what looked to be several years. Isak decided he would bring it up later when they were back home, and not here, in case it was a sensitive topic.

"Yes. Yes. I know, dear," she replied, waving off Even's concerns and leading them into the kitchen. The kettle flicks off and she pours out three mugs, adding in the teabags. She sets them on the island counter. "So, Even, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, Mum," Even sighed, joining Isak in taking a seat at the counter. "Really. I wish you'd stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying, dear. But when you go and leave that poor girl, Sonja, after all the help she gave you... I dunno what to think."

"I can't listen to this," huffs Even, standing and heading for the stairs. "I'm going to the bathroom, since you need to know everything about me. Wouldn't want me having an episode up there, right?"

"How is he doing, really?" asked Ms Næsheim once the brunet was out of earshot. "Sonja would always keep me informed via text. If I give you my number?"

"Uh... Ms Næsheim, I don't mean to be rude but I'm not Sonja. I'm not going to spy on Even for you. I trust Even; if something is wrong, he can tell me."

Even's mother visibly deflated. Her jaw clenched, but before she could counter him Even reappeared. If Isak knew Even, the brunet had been listening the whole time; he heard everything. He grabbed Isak by the hand, waved goodbye to his mother, and as soon as they had arrived they were gone. They made their way back to the park bench from earlier, Even practically collapsing into it and sighing.

"Sorry," Even apologised.

"What for?"

"Mum. She's... controlling."

"I think... I think she just cares, in her own way."

"Don't defend her, Isak," Even interrupted, lower lip shivering, tears welling in his eyes. "Bringing up Sonja like that, when she knows I was never happy with her - not for a long time, anyway. They both wanted to control me, as if that will somehow make me better."

"You want to go home?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"We can watch a movie?"

"S-Sure."

"I hear Baz Luhrmann's Moulin Rouge is pretty good."

They both smiled knowingly.


End file.
